When We Win
by FromHakaryou
Summary: An almost companion piece to When the Decepticons Win. Kind of takes place within the Transformers Contagion timeline. A short little fic.


"... man, that's a tough question."

Starscream slowly opened his human eyes and blinked to clear them. Skywarp's voice was louder than necessary, or so it seemed to him. He let them adjust to the darkness of the cramped inside of the Dayfish and was soon staring across at his fellow Seekers. Skywarp had cocked his human helm to the side curiously and was chewing on his lip as Thundercracker looked at him expectantly.

"What the slag are you two doing?" Starscream grumbled, sitting up straight once he realized he was leaning against a box on his left. He felt momentarily all eyes on him, until eventually everyone but the Seekers looked away. He scoffed.

"Playing a game to pass the time." Thundercracker offered lightly, shrugging and stretching out his legs. Next to him Ravage snarled slightly and then re-adjusted herself next to and around Rumble.

"A game?" Starscream prodded viciously, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's called 'When We Win'." Skywarp snickered. Starscream sighed.

"Though I'm less than pleased that the two of you have decided to grace us all with your mindless prattle yet again, but when who wins what?" Hook muttered, deciding to join the conversation.

"When the Decepticons win the war." Thundercracker clarified, holding up a finger and scowling. "We're bored as sigma, give us a break."

"Flying without having to worry about being spotted... or getting too far from the base." Skywarp said after a quick second of silence, nodding afterwards. "Yeah. That's my answer."

"How do you play?" Mixmaster asked, earning him a slight smack from Scavenger, who was more than willing to just ignore the whole thing.

"Uh, well," Thundercracker began, rubbing at the base of his neck, he hadn't really expected anyone to actually want to play, and he'd just been trying to kill time. "B-basically you just... uh.. Say what it is you're looking forward to most when we win."

"Using humans in my concoctions at long last!" Mixmaster shouted, as if it was the opening he'd been waiting for all his function cycle. He was again rewarded with a smack from Scavenger, but the joke was on them because the Dayfish just happened to hit a bump at that precise second and sent them both flying into the back of the vehicle. Starscream chuckled.

"Being able to shut everyone out." Hook grumbled, pointing to his human ears in disgust.

"Flying again, period." Runamuck said dejectedly, his head in his brother's lap. Runabout nodded.

"Being fast, I miss that too." He muttered in soft agreement with his twin.

"You know, this isn't about what you miss about being Cybertronian - It's-" Thundercracker paused and shook his head, looking a little distressed. "Nevermind."

"Being able to crush- annihilate anyone that stands in my way, or threatens my family." Bonecrusher said, sounding a bit more noble than he would have liked. To make up for it he scowled and made a fist, shaking it violently at the roof of the truck.

"Not having to constantly look over my shoulder - you know, no more feeling like I'm being watched." Scavenger said as he and Mixmaster took their seats again, looking a little ruffled.

"Superiority." Longhaul said simply with a shrug. "And finally having others acknowledge it."

"You're all a bunch of idiots." Scrapper laughed, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes as he leaned back a little. "I guess being able to order around some Autobot slaves wouldn't be too bad though..."

Thundercracker slowly looked over at Starscream, and was met seconds later with an icy glare.

"You first." Starscream spat.

"Nope. I started this game - that means I can pick who goes next."

"This is childish and ridiculous - I'm not playing."

"And what if the Autobots win?" The arguing duo, as well as most of the other Decepticons, turned to look as a small voice worked its way out from under Ravage. Rumble had apparently been listening. Starscream and Thundercracker looked back at each other, silent for a moment, then away.

"We'd all be terminated." Starscream answered bitterly, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall behind him.


End file.
